yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding/Cutscene Commands
' '''This page is for cutscene commands modding with the posemode by kgftbz. '''This page is allowed to be modified only if the adjustment is correct and positive' If somebody has asked a question and it has been answered, put it in the FAQ section. Compatibility Make sure your command is up to date with the newest pose mod or it may crash the game when you try to load your cutscene. Getting Started For creating cutscenes, the only things you will need are Kgftbz's pose mod and Notepad (or Notepad++). To create a new cutscene, make a text file in the cutscenes folder of the pose mod. Parameters When looking through commands, you may see words like bool or int. These are the parameters which tell the command what to do. Parameters are of four types: Commands List NOTE: Not all animations can be used. Only the ones that either a character or the player uses can be used. NOTE 2: All commands and their parameters are case sensitive. AMZE's Commands List ''NOTE: ''These commands can be accessed by getting newer version of PoseMod. Link for new PoseMod: https://mega.nz/#F!OFAiyZAL!jAmt_7c63A3Fwm60Pl_5fg!vBRCgJ6I |- |ChangeDestinationName:Student_X (Name):Phase:DestinationName |Changes a Student's Destination Name on a Certain phase of the day. | |- |ChangeActionName:Student_X (Name):Phase:ActionName |Changes a Student's Action Name on a Certain phase of the day. | |- |StudentBlush:Student_X (Name):Int (I recommend between 0 and 1!) |Changes a Student's Blush. |StudentBlush:Student_7 (Kokona Haruka):1 |- |CharacterSetRelaxAnim:Student_X (Name):String |Changes a Student's Relax Animation. | |- |CharacterSetPatrolAnim:Student_X (Name):String |Changes a Student's Patrol Animation. | |- |CharacterSetSitAnim:Student_X (Name):String |Changes a Student's Sit Animation | |- |Pushable:Student_X (Name):Bool |Makes a Student Pushable, just like Kokona on the roof. |Pushable:Student_7 (Kokona Haruka):true |- |Drownable:Student_X (Name):Bool |Makes a Student Drownable, just like Kokona at the Fountain or on the Toilet. | |- |CharacterAddAnimations:Folderpath to the designated AssetBundle:Student_X (Name) |Adds Animations from an AssetBundle to a Student. | |- |AddRigidbody:GameObject |Adds a Rigidbody onto a GameObject, this allows the GameObject to have physics and be like a ball, or a falling weight, weapon, etc... | |- |EnableRigidbody:GameObject |Enables a Rigidbody which is on specific GameObjects. | |- |SubtitleDistanceScaleObject:GameObject |The Scale of the Subtitle Changes depending on the distance between the Player and the Object that you choose above! Useful for events and cutscenes. | |- |StopSpying:SpyObject |Makes you stop spying, useful for Events. | |- |CharacterAddNew:Student_X (Name) |This isn't a new Command, though it now adds RivalChan's, Geiju's, Headmasters, Counselors and Gardening Club animations to Students too. |CharacterAddNew:Student_7 (Kokona Haruka) |- |ObjectAnimationPlay:GameObject with Animation Component:AnimationName |Plays an Object animation on a Specific Object. | |- |ObjectAnimationCrossfade:GameObject with Animation Component:AnimationName |Crossfades an Object animation on a Specific Object. | |- |ListAllObjectAnims:GameObject with Animation Component |Creates a txt. in your Streaming AssetsFolder, which contains all Animation names on your Animation Component, useful to use those Animations. | |- |Destroy:ObjectName |Destroys an Object, deletes it in a way. | |- |Pathfinding.SetTarget:Student_X (Name):XPos:YPos:ZPos : XRot:YRot:ZRot |Makes a Character stop following their Routine and start following a Set Target, this doesn't overwrite the Routine Slot. | |- |Pathfinding.SetTargetToSpot:Student_X (Name):ObjectName |Makes a Character stop following their Routine and start following an OBJECT OR SPOT, this doesn't overwrite the Routine Slot. | |- |Pathfinding.ReturnToRoutine:Student_X (Name) |Makes a Character pathfind their current ROUTINE schedule again. |Pathfinding.ReturnToRoutine:Student_7 (Kokona Haruka) |- |ChangeScheduleDestinationTarget:Student_X (Name):Phase:XPos:YPos:ZPos : XRot:YRot:ZRot |This won't result in weird bugs and can actually use every destination in the JSON even Hangout, and isn't depending on if there is a Transform signed to that destination since it basically signs a new Transform for its Schedule. | |- |ChangeScheduleDestinationTargetToSpot:Student_X (Name):Phase:ObjectName |This won't result in weird bugs and can actually use every destination in the JSON even Hangout, and isn't depending on if there is a Transform signed to that destination since it basically signs an existing Object for its Schedule. ALSO if you set a Spot using AddDestinationSpot you can pathfind it with the name you set later too. | |- |AddDestinationSpot:Name Of The Spot: Xpos:YPos:ZPos : XRot:YRot:ZRot |Allows you to add Destination Spots that you can use later for pathfinding! using the ChangeScheduleDestinationTargetToSpot Command. | |- |FirstPersonCam:Bool |Enables / Disables the First Person mode. |FirstPersonCam:true |- !Experimental Commands ! ! |- |SmoothRotation3:Object:XRot:YRot:ZRot:Speed | |} | |- |SmoothPosition:Object:XPos:YPos:ZPos:Speed |Smooth rotation! and a speed, how fast it should rotate to the selected Rotation. | |- !Physics Commands ! ! |- |Physics.Add:Bone you want to have Physics for! |Adds Physics to a Bone, that is used for hairs at the moments! WARNING only use a BONE not an OBJECT since they will start changing their Positions in bizarre ways. | |- |Physics.Damping:Bone:Float |Changes the Damping of the Physics. | |- |Physics.Elasticity:Bone:Float |Changes the Elasticity of the Physics. | |- |Physics.Inert:Bone:Float |Changes the Elasticity of the Physics. | |- |Physics.Gravity:Bone:X:Y:Z |Changes the Gravity of the Physics! | |- |Physics.enabled:Bone:Bool |Enables / Disables Physics. | |- |Gravity.Set:X:Y:Z |You can set the Game's Gravity with this! | |- |Gravity.Reset |Resets the Gravity! | |- |Gravity.ZeroGravity |Sets the gravity to Zero Gravity! | |- |JiggleBone.Add:Bone you want to have a JiggleBone for! |Adds a JiggleBone to a Bone! WARNING only use a BONE not an OBJECT since they will start changing their Positions in bizarre ways. | |- |JiggleBone.Damping:Bone:Float |Changes the Damping of the JiggleBone. | |- |JiggleBone.TargetDistance:Bone:Float |Changes the TargetDistance of the JiggleBone. | |- |JiggleBone.Mass:Bone:Float |Changes the Mass of the JiggleBone. | |- |JiggleBone.Gravity:Bone:Float |Changes the Gravity of the JiggleBone. | |- |JiggleBone.enabled:Bone:Bool |Enables / Disables a JiggleBone. | |- !If Commands ! ! |- |if:ObjectNearPoint:ObjectName:X:Y:Z:MIN DISTANCE |Checks if an Object is near a specific position in a specific radius. | |- |if:Time:MinTime:MaxTime |Checks if the current time is between the MinTime and the Max time, useful so that events won't play after a certain Time. | |- |if:PromptPressed:PromptObject |Checks if a Prompt is being pressed. | |- |if:StudReputationIsAbove:Student_X (Name):Int |Checks if a Student Reputation is above a certain number! | |- |if:StudReputationIsUnder:Student_X (Name):Int |Checks if a Student Reputation is under a certain number! | |- |if:Weekday:DayOfTheWeek |Checks for a certain weekday! can be the Weekday name or number ( Example: Monday // Monday // 1 ) | |- |if:Key:KeyName |Checks for a certain Key and not starts a cutscene depending on if the key was pressed! | |- |if:Weight |Checks if Yandere Chan is carrying the 50 kg Weight! | |- |if:Weapon:WeaponID |Checks if YanChan is HOLDING a certain Weapon or not! | |- !Other Commands ! ! |- |PlaySound5:FileName in the Sounds folder!:Object it plays on:Multiplication of the height (useful to make it sound correctly try certain values like 1.5):Bool for changing the Sound pitch depending on the Game's Speed!:Bool for if it should loop! |Useful to make it sound correctly try certain values like 1.5):Bool for changing the Sound pitch depending on the Game's Speed!:Bool for if it should loop. | |- !Already Existing Routine Spots. ! ! |- |Senpai : Hangout1 | | |- |Rainbow 6 Girls : Hangout2 ( Yui ) Hangout3 ( Yuna ) Hangout4 ( Koharu ) Hangout5 ( Mei ) Hangout6 ( Saki ) Hangout7 ( Kokona ) | | |- |Rainbow 6 Boys : Hangout8 ( Haruto ) Hangout9 ( Sota ) Hangout10 ( Hayato ) Hangout11 ( Ryusei ) Hangout12 ( Sora ) Hangout13 ( Riku ) | | |- |Gaming Club : Hangout14 ( Pippi ) Hangout15 ( Ryuto ) Hangout16 ( Midori ) Hangout20 ( Waifu ) | | |- |Basu Sisters : Hangout17 ( Sister1, Inkyu ) Hangout18 ( Sister2, Sakyu ) | | |- |Librarian : Hangout19 ( Kuudere ) | | |- |Martial Arts Club : Hangout21 (MA Master, Budo ) Hangout22 (MA Journeyman, Sho ) Hangout23 (MA Apprentice, Juku ) Hangout24 (MA Journeyman, Mina ) Hangout25 (MA Apprentice, Shima ) | | |- |Occult Club : Hangout26 (Occult President, Oka ) Hangout27 (Occult Crush, Shin ) Hangout28 (Occult Girl 1, Supana ) Hangout29 (Occult Boy 1, Chojo ) Hangout30 (Occult Girl 2, Kokuma ) Hangout31 (Occult Boy 2, Daku ) | | |- |Horuda : Hangout32 (Horuda) | | |- |Osana : Hangout33 ( Osana ) | | |- |Bully Hangouts : Hangout81 (Musume) Hangout82 (Bully 1, Kashiko ) Hangout83 (Bully 2, Hana ) Hangout84 (Bully 3, Kokoro ) Hangout85 (Bully 4, Hoshiko ) | | |- |SC Hangouts : Hangout (Strict, Kuroko ) Hangout (Casual, Shiromi ) Hangout (Grace, Akane ) Hangout (Edgy, Aoi ) | | |- |Special Hangouts : Hangout34 (Kizana) Hangout (Megami) | | |} Frequently Used Commands These are strings of commands modders use often. Fill in the stuff like ID, Student Name, NameOfHair, NewName etc. with your desired names. H'ow' t'o give a student one of Yan-chan's hairs and texture it:' HairStyle:Student_ID (Student Name):0 HairFromYanTo2:Student_ID (Student Name):NameOfHair:NewName OpenTexture:NameOfTexture.png Texture:0:NewName Texture:1:NewName Texture:2:NewName Texture2:0:NewName Texture2:1:NewName Texture2:2:NewName H'ow' t'o texture one of Yan-chan's hairs:' YanHair:# OpenTexture:NameOfTexture.png Texture:0:NameOfYanHair Texture:1:NameOfYanHair Texture:2:NameOfYanHair Texture2:0:NameOfYanHair Texture2:1:NameOfYanHair Texture2:2:NameOfYanHair H'ow' t'o give a student custom stockings:' OpenTexture:UniformTemplate.png OpenTexture2:NameOfCustomStockings.png MergeTex OpenTexture2:OutShoes.png MergeTex OpenTexture2:Shoes.png StudTex:Student_ID (Student Name):0 StudTex:Student_ID (Student Name):1 H'ow' t'o give a student a custom uniform:' OpenTexture:NameOfCustomUniform.png OpenTexture2:OutShoes.png MergeTex OpenTexture2:Shoes.png StudTex:Student_ID (Student Name):0 StudTex:Student_ID (Student Name):1 H'ow' t'o give a student a custom face:' OpenTexture:YourTexture.png Texture:2:Student_ID (Student Name) ActivateChildAll:Student_ID (Student Name):Iris:false H'ow to give a student a cardigan outfit:' LoadPrefab:CardiganPrefab:0:-5:0:0:90:0 Duplicate:CardiganPrefab:MusumeCardigan RefPosition:MusumeCardigan:0:-5:0 RefRotation:MusumeCardigan:0:0:0 OpenTexture:YourTexture.png Texture:1:MusumeCardigan/CardiganSailorUniform OpenTexture:SailorUniformTexture.png Texture:0:MusumeCardigan/CardiganSailorUniform OpenTexture:FaceTexture.png Texture:2:MusumeCardigan/CardiganSailorUniform ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:MusumeCardigan/CardiganSailorUniform:0:Toon/Basic ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:MusumeCardigan/CardiganSailorUniform:1:Toon/Basic ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:MusumeCardigan/CardiganSailorUniform:2:Toon/Basic RiggedAccessoryAttacher:Student_X (Nameofstudent):MusumeCardigan:MusumeCardigan/CardiganSailorUniform YanVisible:false H'ow' t'o give Yan-chan a cooking club apron and texture it:' RiggedAccessoryAttacher:YandereChan:FemaleCookingApron:FemaleCookingApron/Object001 OpenTexture:ApronTextureName.png Texture:0:FemaleCookingApron/Object001 Texture:2:FemaleCookingApron/Object001 Texture:1:FemaleCookingApron/Object001 Texture2:0:FemaleCookingApron/Object001 Texture2:2:FemaleCookingApron/Object001 Texture2:1:FemaleCookingApron/Object001 H'ow' t'o give a student RivalChan model and texture it (Warning make sure to keep the student original eyes cause Raibaru model doesn't have eyes):' //AttachRivalChanModelToStudent OneFrame:true RenameRefChild:Ribaru:LeftBreastRENAMED:LeftBreast1 RenameRefChild:Ribaru:RightBreastRENAMED:RightBreast1 RiggedAccessoryAttacher:Student_ID (Student Name):Ribaru:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h RendererColor2:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h:0:1:1:1 RendererColor2:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h:1:1:1:1 ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h:0:Toon/Lighted Outline ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h:1:Toon/Lighted Outline ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h:2:Toon/Lighted Outline ChangeShaderFloat.ThroughFind:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h:0:_Outline:0.002 ChangeShaderFloat.ThroughFind:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h:1:_Outline:0.002 ChangeShaderFloat.ThroughFind:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h:2:_Outline:0.002 //UnableStudentBaseModel Activate:Student_ID (Student Name)/Character/f02:false //GivingRivalChanHairstyleToStudent HairStyle:Student_ID (Student Name):0 HairFromYanTo2:Student_ID (Student Name):CuteHair:NewHairName //ApplyRivalChanTexture OpenTexture:UniformTexture.png Texture:1:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h OpenTexture:FaceTexture.png Texture:2:Ribaru/f05/f05_schoolwear_200_h //SetRivalChanAnimationOnStudent AddAnimationsFrom:Student_ID (Student Name):RivalChan CharacterSetIdleAnim:Student_ID (Student Name):idle_01 RefLocalPosition:RivalChan:-4.985:-2.550:-6.000 OneFrame:false Cutscene by Yansimspokétale (no credit needed). To give a student Megami (Student Council President) hairstyle: ChangeShoes:Student_ID (Student Name) HairStyle:Student_ID (Student Name):0 Duplicate:SCPHair:NewName DeliStudHair:NewName:Student_ID (Student Name) ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:NewName/SCPHairMesh:0:Toon/Lighted Outline RendererColor2:NewName/SCPHairMesh:0:1:1:1 EnableGameObjectComponents:NewName:true ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:NewName/SCPHairMesh:0:Toon/Lighted Outline RendererColor2:NewName/SCPHairMesh:0:1:1:1 EnableGameObjectComponents:NewName:true To change a student uniform and texture it: ChangeShoes:Student_ID (Student Name) SetUniform:Student_ID (Student Name):# SetStudentBodyTexture:Student_ID (Student Name):NameOfTexture.png To give a male student a deliquent uniform: Duplicate:Student_76 (Umeji Kizuguchi):NewName OpenTexture:NameOfTexture.png Texture:1:NewName OpenTexture:HairTexture.png Texture:2:NewName EmptyStudentMesh:Student_ID (Student Name) RiggedAccessoryAttacher:Student_ID (Student Name):Student_76 (Umeji Kizuguchi):New/Character/m01/m01_schoolwear_000_h How to give YandereChan Gentle Eyes Model: EmptyYanMesh RenameRefChild:GentleEyes:LeftBreastRENAMED:LeftBreast RenameRefChild:GentleEyes:RightBreastRENAMED:RightBreast RiggedAccessoryAttacher:YandereChan:GentleEyes:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew RendererColor2:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew:0: 1 : 1 : 1 RendererColor2:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew: 1: 1: 1: 1 ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew:0:Toon/Lighted Outline ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew:1:Toon/Lighted Outline ChangeMaterialShader.ThroughFind:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew:2:Toon/Lighted Outline ChangeShaderFloat.ThroughFind:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew:0:_Outline:0.002 ChangeShaderFloat.ThroughFind:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew:1:_Outline:0.002 ChangeShaderFloat.ThroughFind:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew:2:_Outline:0.002 OpenTexture:Uniform.png Texture:0:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew Texture:1:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew OpenTexture:Face.png Texture:2:GentleEyes/BaldSchoolUniformNew YanVisible2 DestroyYanPantys How to give Diffent Student a CardiganWaist and texturize it: ActivateChildAll:Student_X (Student Name):CardiganWaist:true RenameRefChild:Student_X (Student Name):CardiganWaist:NewName OpenTexture:WaistTexture.png Texture:0:NewName Texture:1:NewName Texture:2:NewName Texture2:0:NewName Texture2:1:NewName Texture2:2:NewName To give a student Nemesis hairstyle: EnableGameObject:Nemesis:true EnableGameObjectComponents:Nemesis:true Activate:NemesisHairFinal:true HairStyle:Student_ID (Name):0 DeliStudHair:NemesisHairFinal:Student_ID (Name) EnableGameObject:Nemesis:false EnableGameObjectComponents:Nemesis:false To give Yan-Chan fun girl hairstyle: EnableGameObject:Other-chan:true EnableGameObjectComponents:Other-chan:true Activate:NobodyHair:true YanHair:0 DeliYanHair:NobodyHair EnableGameObject:Other-chan:false EnableGameObjectComponents:Other-chan:false To give a Cardigan Waist to Yandere Chan and texture it Duplicate:Student_82 (Kashiko Murasaki):Kash ActivateChildAll:Kash:CardiganWaist:true RiggedAccessoryAttacher:YandereChan:CardiganWaist:CardiganWaist/CardiganWaist Attach:CardiganWaist:YandereChan/Character/PelvisRoot/Hips/Spine Destroy:Kash OpenTexture:CardiganTexture.png Texture:0:CardiganWaist Texture2:0:CardiganWaist To create a student's Portrait ToggleAllPhysics:false Portrait.Create:Student_ID (Student Name):Pose_0 To custom a student's routine ChangeActionName:Student_ID (Student Name):Int:Relax CharacterSetRelaxAnim:Student_ID (Student Name):NameOfTheAnimation AddDestinationSpot:CanChangeName: PX:PY:PZ : RX:RY:RZ ChangeScheduleDestinationTargetToSpot:Student_ID (Student Name):Int:CanChangeName Pathfinding.ReturnToRoutine:Student_ID (Student Name) Creating and Using .unity3d Files (INCOMPLETE TUTORIAL) THIS TUTORIAL IS NOT COMPLETE! IT WILL NOT WORK AS IS! While using the pose mod, you may have encountered the default Stuff.unity3d file that comes with the mod. You may be asking, what is it? What does it do? How do I use it? How do I make one? Well, I'm here to answer all these questions! Here we go! What is a .unity3d file? A .unity3d file is a file created to be used with the unity web player. It packs all resources used for an entire game, including models, textures, code, shaders, and other assorted resources. It is currently a depreciated file format and can't be created with the newer versions of Unity. What does it do? In the pose mod, it can be used to put entirely new models in the game without having to replace other existing models. This means that the model won't already be being used, which can be a lot more convenient. How do I use it? To use it, you first need a .unity3d file (take Stuff.unity3d for example) containing a model (let's take the picnic table). This is how you would place it in school: AssetBundle.CreateFromFile:PoseMode/Stuff.unity3d AssetBundle.LoadAsync:LunchTable AssetBundle.Unload NewAsset:_LunchTable1 RefPosition:_LunchTable1:-32.3:0:-48 To put a hair (Like Kizana Hair) on a student, you would use this code: HairStyle:Student_30 (Kokona Haruka):0 AssetBundle.CreateFromFile:PoseMode/Hairs.unity3d AssetBundle.LoadAsync:FakeKizanaHair AssetBundle.Unload NewAsset:FakeKizanaHair2 DeliStudHair:FakeKizanaHair2:Student_30 (Kokona Haruka) RefLocalPosition:FakeKizanaHair2:0.002:-1.432:0.017 Of course, to do this with your own assets, you'd have to mess with the RefPosition and RefLocalPosition coordinates. (Credit to kgftbz's default Pose Mod commands for the codes!) How do I make one? This is the hardest question to answer. If you want to make a .unity3d files, you will need: * Unity 5.3.8 (This version, or it WILL NOT WORK) * Use Unity 2017.1.1 for newer builds! * Your model (.obj) * Your texture 'Tutorial (Older Builds!)' #Open Unity. Make sure you have an account (personal works fine). #Create a new project and title it anything you want. Make sure the medium is 3D. #Go to "Assets/Import New Asset..." and import each of your models. #Click a model to select it and drag it to the current scene. Repeat for each model. #Go to "File/Build Settings...". Make sure the medium is set as Unity Web Player. #Click "Add Current Scenes" and name your scene anything. Click Build and choose a folder to export it to. #Wait for it to build. #Go to the folder you exported it to. There's your .unity3d file! Tutorial (Newer Builds!) VIDEO REFERENCE # Open Unity. You need an account - personal is fine. Make a new project, name it whatever you want. Make sure the medium is 3D. # Go to "Assets > Import Package > Effects". Then, click Import. # Click HERE for a folder that you HAVE TO HAVE, otherwise it won't work. # Once the folder is downloaded, open it, then drag the Editor folder into Unity. # Import your model by either dragging it into Unity, or doing "Assets > Import New Asset" then find your model. Do the same with your texture. # Go to the "Materials" Folder and click on the "defaultMat" object. If you have multiple, repeat the next step for all the objects. # Click the "Inspector" tab in the side, then drag your texture into the "Albedo" Box, the again into the "Detail Albedo x2" Box. # Then, click the box next to "Shader" and choose "Toon > Basic Outline" then lower the "Outline Width". # Next to "Main Colour", click the "Colour Picker" Tool and click the small white bar just next to it. # On the left side, Right Click the inside of the Grey Box, then hit "Create Empty". # Click the GameObject you created, then on the right side, make every number 0 on the position. # Rename the GameObject. Remember this, as you'll need it later. # Drag the Hair into the GameObject you made. # Drag the GameObject into the Assets box. # In the bottom right corner, click "None" then hit "New". This will be the folder name. # Next to it, click the "None" box, then hit "New" and name it "unity3d" without a ".". # Click "Bundle > Build AssetBundles". You have your Unity3D file! Useful Stuff! All Pose mod Commands Here is a link to a Pastebin with ALL POSEMOD COMMANDS! https://pastebin.com/Etz27QLR by AMZE! I can't assure every command is working! Catalog of Yandere-chan's hairs (UPDATED 9/4/2018) Here is a link to a folder containing the names, textures, and images of all of Yandere-chan's hairs. (OLD LINK provided by OkaColaZero) https://mega.nz/#!dIFRwC6S!P9RdsZurXZlhGqCNd0_ieerwbYDIzbiqdZKvgsifiYM (UPDATED LINK provided by emilyofjane): http://www.mediafire.com/file/twgf55lib428qb3/Yandere_Chan%2527s_Hairs.zip/file Accessories List (UPDATED 9/4/2018) Here is a link to a folder that lists all of male accessories, female accessories, and Yandere-chan's accessories as of September 4th, 2018. http://www.mediafire.com/file/5wbdojqk5q11rqi/List_Accessories.zip/file A lot of Ref-Names (Link provided by SweetieCookie 14) BROKEN Yandere Chan,Male and female students ref-names. Please credit me when using on Discord Servers please. (The link is broken, sorry...) Builds! If you wanted to use an older build then go to this page; http://yandere-simulator.org/ PLEASE NOTE: This link, above this text, may have inappropriate images that are seductive and perverse. NOTE: The comment section is not an appropriate place to ask for leaks no matter what type yet is it okay to share the leaks as an image if you were to showing them (e.g Osoro's confession cutscene) Category:Modding Category:Mods